My Step Sister is a Walking Sin
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: My mother and father decided to adopt a little girl and that's when they had helped me to my sentence to hell. I gave her her first hickey and now I'm after all of her. Rated T-M R
1. Annoying As Hell

Summary: _My mother and father decided to adopt a little girl and that's when they had helped me to my sentence to hell. I gave her her first hickey and now I'm after all of her. Maybe God was throwing an optical my way to see if I could handle a little influence, well if that's the case, I failed the test miserably. _

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter One**

**"Annoying as Hell"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Get out of my room, twerp!" I yelled at the annoying little brunette who was bouncing at the end of my bed. As her knees hit the mattress her body was sprung up and she'd giggle as her hair swirled around her face. If she wasn't my annoying little step-sister I might have thought of her as... cute. But nothing more then that, I was three years her senor. She was just a small, scrawny fifteen year old while I was a mature seventeen year old.

"I can't sleep in my room, Shiro-chan!" Momo protested with a small pout. I growled at her. She always insisted on calling me that stupid kiddie name. When she arrived to our house after her father died it was winter and I was only ten at the time, outside playing in the snow when my parents came home with this adopted little devil. Her seven year old ass thought my hair matched the winter wonderland. I was told Shiro was her name for the snow, her parents never corrected her and now I was also sharing the snows name.

"Don't call me that! I'm seventeen you brat, and it's fucking embarrassing when you call me that shit! And you can too sleep in your own room!" I bellowed at her. She flinched inwardly and a small blush over took her cheeks as her plump bottom lip began to stick out further then her top. I smirked.

"Why!? I want to sleep in here!" She whined. I sighed and glared at her petite form. We went through this every damn night and her little ass always got her way. I would probably, once again, have to share my queen bed with her. Mom and dad would hear us fighting, come in, ask whats going on and then she'd cry and tell how I'm being mean to her and they'd make me let her stay with me. I know, pretty pathetic for a fifteen year old girl but she knew how to work my parents.

"Why can't you sleep in your own room?! Afraid the big bad boogy man is gonna eat you when you turn the lights on? Well news flash little girl! No one would want to eat you! Not even the boggy man! You scare him away with those overly huge crack eyes!" I insulted as best I could. She was very sensitive about her eyes and body, she thought everything was out of check and her eyes were just so huge, people poked fun of her all the time because of it. I watched as she frowned and shook her head at me.

"Well the only reason you don't want me to stay with you is because you have another slut that's gonna sneak through your window tonight and you don't want me telling mom and dad on you!" She accused but I could see in her eyes I already hurt her with my last comment, I was winning. I smirked.

"I'd rather have her curled up against me with her normal body then you with your flat chest and no curves! Shave your head and everyone would think you were a skinny little boy. Besides, your just jealous that I can get the opposite sex into my bed." I watched as she gaped at me and then shook her head again.

"I can too!"

"can not." I smirked at her as her face turned red.

"Yea huh! For your information, I'm-I'm not a virgin anymore!" She lied through her teeth. I chuckled at her and now shook my head at her. She was so pathetic.

"Your the worst lier, little girl. There's no one who would want to touch that thing of a body you call your own." I informed her. Although, I was also lieing. She was pretty well shaped for a fifteen year old. Not that I would admit that to her. I had way to much fun just picking on her that that would be just silly of me.

"Izuru would!" I stiffened as she crossed her arms over her chest with a victorious smirk on her face. Momo knew how to push my buttons and she was doing a good job at this point. Izuru was one of my best friends from the first few years Momo had joined our family. He was way more advanced then me in the perverted mind and he had mentioned a few things to me that he would like to do to my little step-sister. My father had over heard him once and banished him from ever coming back. He told me that it wasn't normal for little boys to say and think such things about even littler girls. I didn't understand but now, in this time in age, I do and he disgusts me.

"Don't you fucking say such crap. We both know nothing has gone on between the two of you." I hissed as I glared at her. She only giggled and nodded her head.

"Oh but there has! I can prove it!" She said with a goofy smirk on her face. She began to move her long hair away from her neck where it was wrapped around to reveal a pretty big red mark. It looked like a hickey... and that's where I lost my mind. I didn't know what got into me but I jumped off of my bed and started to get dressed as I cursed under my breath. How dare he touch her! Momo was looking at me in confusion but I didn't fucking care. "Shiro, what are you doing?" She asked as she climbed into my bed and got under the covers. Any other time I would have pushed her out and onto the floor but I had bigger things to worry about.

"I'm going to make sure that ass hole never touches you again." I muttered out angrily and I stormed out of the room. I heard her gasp and call my name out but I continued walking. Her small footsteps were behind me and I could tell she was running. I no time flat her small little arms were wrapped around me and she was pulling me back. "Let go!" I yelled at her.

"No! I was lying Toshiro! Please don't hurt anyone!" She confessed, but that only made me angrier. I swung around and pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head, her eyes widened in horror. I yanked her hair away from her neck and she hissed lowly. I ran my fingers over the red mark with my free hand and frowned when I felt a small bump in the middle.

"It's a bug bite you were scratching on." I whispered. Even though it wasn't a question she nodded and looked down at the ground, her cheeks tainted pink again. I sighed and let go of her as I turned around and started to walk back to my room. I didn't hear her fallowing me and I thought that maybe she was at least smart enough to not mess with me for a while, but instead a bit after she ran past me and just as i guessed, turned into my room. I sighed angrily as I entered to find her nestled under the covers on my side of the bed, with her eyes closed. I couldn't help but smirk as I ran and jumped onto the bed, making her form raise into the air as she yelped. I laughed at her.

"That wasn't funny!" She screamed at me with a huff.

"Neither was telling me that perv. gave you a hickey!" I countered. She just blushed and stuck her tongue out.

"Well at least he probably knows how to give a girl one!" She screamed back at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well then, let me show you what a real hickey feels like." I don't know what came over me but before she could protest I dropped my head down to the other side of her neck and sunk my teeth into the smooth flesh and began to suck on it roughly. She gasped and yelped as I pressed my teeth further into her soft skin and swirled my tongue around the heated tissue. I quickly pulled away afterwards. When I looked at her face I began to laugh. She was as red as red could be and her lower lip was trembling slightly.

"You bit me!" She whinned and I just shook my head.

"Well that's how you get a hickey, dumb ass!" She stuck her tongue out at me and turned to her side while curling back up into the blankets.

"Next time a stupid boy bites me I'm going to kick him in the balls." She muttered angrily. I laughed at her and sighed. I didn't respond to her and just watched her with her eyes closed and her scrunched up face as it began to form back to normal little by little. That was the day that my whole life turned upside down and I knew the devil had a special seat in hell waiting just for me because the second I had tasted my step sisters sweet skin, was the day I decided I wanted as much as I could possibly get. And that night wasn't even the worst of them all...

* * *

**This is the beginning of a story I've wanted to write for a long time now, but never really put enough thought into writing it. My sequel to "what money can't buy" will be over soon and then I can focus on this, but for now I will update both of them as much as possible. This story accrued to me when me and my cousin were fighting over if it was okay to love your step sibling more then you should love them. I personally used to think it was wrong but then I thought about it and put myself into the shoes of people like this and thought, well, if my dad or mom were to get divorced and marry one of Todd's parents we would be step-siblings. Would that stop me from liking him and wanting him? and my answer was "Hell no!" So now I don't see nothing wrong with step siblings liking one another or marrying each other. But I love the idea of a forbidden love story with the plot! So I'm going to write it! I am rating some chapters 'M' because of future happenings. Please review! I am about to write the second chapter right now so I can post it when I have ten to fifteen reviews or more! Thank you! :D**


	2. I must be a Fucking Retard!

_Previously:_

_"Next time a stupid boy bites me I'm going to kick him in the balls." She muttered angrily. I laughed at her and sighed. I didn't respond to her and just watched her with her eyes closed and her scrunched up face as it began to form back to normal little by little. That was the day that my whole life turned upside down and I knew the devil had a special seat in hell waiting just for me because the second I had tasted my step sisters sweet skin, was the day I decided I wanted as much as I could possibly get. And that night wasn't even the worst of them all..._

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Two**

**"I must be a Fucking Retard!"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"No! He's not here!" I heard Momo's angry voice hiss as I came down the stairs. I stopped momentarily and listened to her conversation with whoever it was on the phone. Dad was probably telling her to tell another business man that he wasn't home right now so he wouldn't have to put up with his shit. "Well you know what! Toshiro only likes you for your American boobs anyway Jenny so move on to your next client!" My eyes widened. She was talking to my fucking girlfriend! I always wondered why I couldn't keep them for longer then a week. I rushed down the stairs angrily. Momo turned and looked up at me. "Um... Rangiku, I have to go. I'll see you in a few minutes." She lamely tried to get her ass out of trouble as she clicked the phone off.

"What the fuck Momo!? I heard everything you said so don't play that innocent act with me! Is this why all my girlfriends break up with me? Because your sorry ass is jealous that I can get one!?" I yelled at her. She flinched but then tapped her foot on the ground.

"I'm just trying to save them! Hickey's hurt and you bite too hard! How do I know you won't suck there blood out and kill them!" She stupidly retorted. I snorted and shook my head.

"I'll show you biting and sucking blood you little brat!" I yelled as I ran from the middle of the stairs down to her. Her eyes widened as she figured out what I was planning on doing. She shrieked and turned around, trying to run away but we both knew I was faster then her. "Come here you baby!" I yelled over her useless screaming. Mom was out shopping and dad was at work in the garage so no one was going to save her from my teeth once I got a hold of her.

"Toshiro! Leave me alone!" She cried in fear as we circled around and she was now running up the stairs. Which was okay with me, There was only a hall way up stairs that was very narrow, the only doors were our bedrooms, a closet and two bathrooms. Plus I was stronger then her so I could get into those rooms with no problem as long as I didn't give her time to push something in front of it. "Please! I promise I won't mess with your personal life again!" She pleaded to me. I only laughed.

"I know! I'll make sure of that!" I promised her. She whined as she came to the dead end of the hall way and I started to walk towards her slowly. She turned around to face and sunk to her knees while putting her hands over her head and placing her head between her thighs. Like the tornado drill at school. I chuckled at her lame try to not get hurt. I wasn't planing on hurting her really. Just a few small bites and a bit of scaring. Which, surprisingly enough, the thought of tasting her flesh again excited me. When I was standing right in front of her, I bent down and grabbed a hold of her pony tail and smirked as I gently tugged on it slightly, trying to get her to raise her head. I wasn't pulling it hard and we both knew I wouldn't but she still lifted her tear stained face up to look at me. I only smirked and shook my head at her. "Your such a cry baby!" I informed her as I roughly picked her up into my arms and began to walk over to the door that led into my room.

"Toshiro! Please! I said I'd stop!" She struggled to get out of my hold as she thrashed her body around. I only laughed at her pore attempts and held her tighter as we entered my room. She started to scream again but it didn't faze me. I knew she knew I wasn't going to really hurt her, she was getting a bit pathetic at the moment. When had I ever kept my promise when I told her she was in for it? I already knew I wasn't going to really bite her, just make it look like it and nip at her skin once or twice and then laugh in her face for being a baby.

"I never said that was enough." I said in an angry voice as I through her small form down onto the bed. She yelped slightly as she lost her breath but then started to kick and push at me when I climbed on top of her. I watched her face turn red again as I pinned her arms over her head. I smirked. "Are you ready to be bitten and killed, as you put it?" I teased her but she only started to squirm. I tried to lower my body onto hers to stop her from thrashing around but then her squirming hips made contact with my personal area and I tensed. I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth as she kept on rubbing against me. Our little harmless game was turning into something way more harmful for the both of us. "Fucking stop moving!" I yelled at her and her body went tense. I grunted lowly and looked up with squinted eyes at her shocked face. I might have yelled at her a lot but I had always made sure not to use that voice with her. Because I knew it would scare her worse then any of my other tones. And I was right because tears started to form in her eyes and she was squirming again, trying to get away from me. "Fuuuck!" I yelled. And then I couldn't take it, I smashed my lips into hers and ruffly kissed her. She whimpered slightly and all of a sudden I felt her lips moving against mine. I bucked my hips against hers and I know she felt it, A noise escaped her throat and I liked it, so I did it again and again. I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and I felt her body tense again as she pushed me away. I pulled back slightly. We were both breathing heavily and I looked down at her. "What?" I asked.

"I-I-I" She stopped for a second and looked down with a small blush. Her whole body was trembling and her hands were gripping onto my pillows so hard her nuckles were turning red. Her chest was rising and falling with emense speed while her breathing was very heavy. She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to kiss like that." She whispered lowly as her cheeks turned even more red. I smirked at her and placed my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"I'll teach you." I whispered before placing my lips onto hers softer and moving them slowly. In a matter of seconds she joined in the kiss and placed her hands into my hair where she gently messaged my scalp. I moaned lowly into her mouth and she giggled softly. I smiled at the sound as I licked at her bottom lip. She hesitated for a bit, but finally opened up and I took the opportunity to tangle my tongue with her own. She seemed to enjoy the new kind of kissing a lot and I couldn't help but to feel happy about that. _I _was the one who had gave her her first hickey _and I_ was the one who taught her how to kiss.

I detached my mouth from hers and went down to her neck where I attacked it, making sure to bite it a few times just for her. But this time she didn't complain about it but just let out a small whimper. I smiled against her skin and began to play with the hem of her T-shirt. I started to move my hands underneath it and message her flat stomach in the same rhythm as her hands in my hair. I looked up from her neck and saw that her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. My step-sister was gorgeous. And then that's when it hit me. My _Step-sister._ I quickly withdrew my hands and my lips as I yanked myself to the other end of the bed.

"Oh my fucking God! I'm a fucking retard!" I yelled at myself as I banged my head into my hands three times. I felt the bed move a bit as Momo tried to get more comfortable with herself. But I should have told her that that burn in the bottom of her stomach wasn't going to go away that easily. But then I saw her in my side vision come and sit right next to me with eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" She wimpered out. I looked over at her in amazment and sighed. She looked so upset. Well, I think if I was a fifteen year old girl that just got rejected I would look like that too.

"Fuck! Nothing you did was wrong! What I did was wrong! Your my step-sister for crying out loud and I just made out with you!" I yelled mostly at myself but she flinched away too. She looked down at her lap and began to sob.

"I-I-I'm not your real sister. You know that right?" She wimpered out. I sighed aggrivatedly and pulled her over to me, throwing away the fact that I still had a hard one for her and it was screaming for me to let her help fix it. I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head as she cried into my shoulder.

"I know your not my real sister but it's still wrong. I'm supposed to think your an annoying little brat but when it comes down to it, protect you with my life. Not fuck you senseless and treat you like a toy." I told her truthfully.

"I'm okay with being a toy." She whispered out into my shoulder. I sighed inwardly while the smaller part of me was telling me she was giving me permission and not to be stupid by tossing it up. I hugged her to me tighter and shook my head.

"No your not, Momo. Right at this moment you might think so but later on in life you'll never forgive me if I do." I kissed her forehead. "Besides, I don't want to go away to collage tomorrow and have to live with the thought that I took your innocents away at such a young age while being your step-brother." I explained but then she yanked away from me and starred up at me with wide eyes. Her tears came out faster and she was really crying now! I panicked at first but didn't know what to do. I'd never seen her cry like this.

"Your leaving me!" She cried out as she climbed off the bed and ran to the farthest corner. My eyes widened. My parents hadn't told her that I was excepted to go to the best collage in our country like I had asked them too. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Even though it didn't seem like it at times. Momo and I were very close. She was always following me around, trying to act like me and steal all my friends. She had became a professional at being a little sister. But that didn't stop me from loving her... in both ways.

"Momo, I didn't know mom and dad didn't tell you." I whispered out to her. She vilontly shook her head and started to cry harder, if that was possible.

"I can't believe you are leaving me! What if I told you I was sorry Toshiro! I'm sorry for being annoying and messing your life up! Just please don't leave me!" She begged me. I felt really bad at the moment. I had to go. I couldn't stay here and she'd learn that. It would be best for us to spend some time away from each other anyways. I needed to get myself in check and force myself to understand, Momo was my step sister not my lover.

"Momo, I think it'll be for the best anyways. I'll see you in two years. I'll be out by then and I'll come home for my breaks if you'd like. But I'm not not going to go." I told her seriously. She looked shocked at my answer but just whined and whimpered a bit more.

"No! If-If you go, I-I-I'll sleep with Izuru and be his girlfriend! I promise you!" She threatened me. I sighed and shook my head at her again. She was shaking out of control and she looked like she was a mess. I sighed.

"Momo, come here." I whispered.

"No." She whispered back.

"Momo." I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I then scooted over and patted the spot next to me. "Please come here." I watched her debate in her mind weather to come to me or not but she then walked over to the bed and climbed in. I pulled her to me and rubbed her back as she cuddled into my side and cried herself to sleep. I sighed. I was leaving in the morning and my biggest fear was if she would keep her promise...

* * *

**Okay this is chapter two. I have had a few comments about the way Momo is acting in this fic. Her childishness. Well I did that because I know I act like that with people I am really close with so I didn't think it would be a problem. Later on she will mature though because there is going to be a big time skip. They are out of character and I apologize for that but I just can't seem to put them into character ever because the only thing about my fanfics is the names that aren't mine and a few other things. I am making the characters my characters in there personality because I can't really make them fit in if they were out of character. lol. I hope that's okay with all of you. And also, I didn't mention it yet but someone did leave a review saying that Toshiro shouldn't be calling Momo is step-sister because she was adopted. There is a reason why he is calling her that. And I will mention that sometime in the story where it will fit. Thanks for all the reviews! and I hope you send me more! :D**


	3. Little Party Crasher

_Previously:_

_"Momo." I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I then scooted over and patted the spot next to me. "Please come here." I watched her debate in her mind weather to come to me or not but she then walked over to the bed and climbed in. I pulled her to me and rubbed her back as she cuddled into my side and cried herself to sleep. I sighed. I was leaving in the morning and my biggest fear was if she would keep her promise..._

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Three**

**"Little Party crasher"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

I ran my hands through my spiky white hair once more while checking my appearance in the mirror. Once satisfied, I left the bathroom and headed back towards my room for my belongings. I gathered all my suitcases up into a clutter and began quietly taking them down to my car. In some strange way, my mind was begging me not to go. I could here Momo's pleading voice in my head and I was actually convincing myself that going to collage wasn't the only good idea. It was making me angry. I hurried up with my things and when I went back for the last small bag and my pillow, I turned around just as I was leaving out the door. My eyes softened and guilt over took me as I glanced back at the small girl sleeping peacefully in my bed thinking that when she woke up I'd at least be there to say good bye. I sighed inwardly as I dropped my stuff at the door and crossed the room soundlessly. When I was at the edge of the bed I took a seat and looked down at her.

"You'll be fine without me for a few years. I promise you that. Just be good and stay away from Izuru. I'll be back before you know it, twerp." I whispered to her sleeping form as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I starred at her lips for a few long seconds but then decided against it. I ran my hand through her messy hair one last time and stood up, grabbed my things and was off. I'd miss her, I knew I would. Her annoying whining self with her pouting and acting like a freaking five year old but I really did enjoy those facts about her.

I was driving down the rode, listening to 'what if' by Ashley Tisdale. A chick song from Momo's home made CD that I stole before leaving. I'd never admit it to anyone but most of her music was pretty good. I liked it anyway. I had three hours to go before I was there and I was getting pretty bored by now. I glanced down at the clock on the radio. It was nine in the morning, I wondered if Momo was awake yet. I was pretty sure my phone would have rang if she was. I sighed and looked towards the rode as I came to stop at a stop sign and then turned. I started to drive past huge advertisement signs but only one in particular brought a smile to my face. An Elmore's glue advertisement. It reminded me of the first month Momo had came to live with us. Boy did I hate her.

_"Mom! Momo was in my room again!" I screamed agrivatingly as I ran down the stairs and into the living room. I could have sworn I had smoke coming out my ears and my face was probably beat red. My mother was sitting on the couch with her favorite book in her hand "The magic of you". She sighed and looked up at me._

_"Toshiro, darling, she's just exploring her new home. Let her be, she's not doing anything wrong." My mother insisted. I huffed and threw my hands up in the air while stomping my feet a bit. She rose an eyebrow at me._

_"You don't understand! Izuru and the cool kids are coming over today! She took my outfit you bought me yesterday so I could make a good impression! And now she's locked herself in her room and won't let me in!" I complained angrily. I was ten and at the age where being cool suddenly mattered to me. I was such a dork but I really wanted that out fit back. It was my only way to being a cool kid. My mother chuckled at me and stood up while nodding her head._

_"Momo! Honey! Come down here please!" I smirked to myself inwardly. Finally that brat was going to get into trouble. I stood beside my mom and tapped my foot, imitating the way i thought she should be looking but she looked amused instead. Momo's little footsteps were becoming louder and when she came into my vision my jaw dropped and I became infuriated. She giggled as her little feet carried her down the stairs in **my **shoes. My mother busted out into a fit of laughter, I found this not funny at all. "Matthew! You have to see our little Momo! Bring the camera!" My mother called for my father. Good. Hopefully he would see what was wrong with this! When he rounded the corner with the camera in hand, he gasped at the sight of his daughter. But then he smiled. My parents were crazy!_

_"Momo, baby, what are you doing?" My father asked sweetly while trying not to laugh. She giggled a little more with that stupid goofy smile plastered on her face._

_"I'm a little Shiro-chan!" Sure enough that little runt had my brand new clothes on with her hair filled was white glue, her brown peeking through slightly. She must have used hundreds of bottles of it to do that! And the worst part was it was dripping and soaking through my brand new shirt and down onto my brand new shoes signed by my favorite guitar player ever. I gritted my teeth and glared at her. She turned to me as my parents started to take pictures. "Look, Shiro! I wanted to be just like you! Now, we look like each other! Everyone will know you are my big brother!" She grinned happily at me as she ran over and wrapped her tiny arms around me. I was so angry at her, I pushed her off of me with such force she fell to the ground with a small yelp as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't you ever touch my stuff again, twerp! You ruined everything! I don't even want people to know we are related!" I yelled in her face angrily. Her eyes began to water and she whimpered lowly before standing up and running to my mother. I rolled my eyes and started to run up the stairs to my room. _

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya that wasn't very nice of you!" My father yelled to me but I just ignored him and slammed my door. I hated her. I hated her. I hated her._

But now I loved her.

_"I almost got you! Your going down!" I yelled to the T.V as me and Ichigo battled it out on the screen. I tilted my remote in an attempt to move that way even though it didn't help. I was almost winning. Izuru and Renji were seated on the floor watching and cheering us on. Renji was cheering for Ichigo and Izuru for me. In the end, I found something to wear and I forgave Momo for messing up my outfit. She just wouldn't stop crying and telling me she was sorry and that all she wanted was to be cool like me. My father wasn't going to let the guys come over but he heard me tell her it was okay and he changed his mind. Plus, so far so good. Momo hadn't made an appearance once and it was passed her bed time so I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. _

_"Toshiro! Turn right! He's coming!" Izuru yelled to me. I just smirked and did what he said and in the end I won. I rubbed it in Ichigo's face the whole night while we were watching a movie. It was around twelve when it ended and we weren't even tired. Mom and dad had gone out to see a movie while we had our sleep over and Momo was asleep. We decided to just sit around and tell stories to each other; scary stories. Most of them were made up and kinda funny but then there was others that were scary. While we were telling them, it was Renji's turn and he was just getting to the scary part when we heard a noise that creeped us all out. The wood was squeaking and when we all looked to the staircase we screamed when we saw a figure but then I sighed in frustration when Momo came running down the stares crying because we had scared her. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, she ran right into my arms and cried into my shirt. I sighed again._

_"Shiro! Shiro! There's something in my room! It's whispering to me!" She yelled in fright. I only rolled my eyes at her as I tried to peal her off of me but she just cuddled more into my form._

_"Shiro?" Ichigo laughed out and the other two joined in. My face turned red as I gritted my teeth a second time that day. I couldn't believe this. Momo had ruined everything!_

_"Get off of me, twerp!" I said angrily as I started to push at her while the guys kept laughing. When I turned to look at them after giving up on getting her off of me, I noticed Izuru's hard stare on her and for some reason it had made me uncomfortable and I in circled my arms around her tiny form. _I had forgotten all about that night. _"Momo, how about I take you back up to your room and check it out for you, okay?" I whispered into her ear, a desperate attempt to get her out of the room. _

_"Okay, but I think you should wait til daddy comes home. I don't want you to get eaten." She said in a scared voice. _

_"Yea, we wouldn't want little shiro to get eaten by the big bad monster would we?" Renji joked as ichigo laughed along with him. Izuru wasn't paying attention to them. I watched Momo turn to look at them and nodded her head with her huge eyes bugged out._

_"No. Shiro-chan is my best friend, if he gets eaten I don't know what I'd do! I'd have to go save him with my Toshiro-teddy bare." She explained to them. I sighed and mentally hit myself in the head. She pulled out her little stuffed Toshiro that looked just like me but with a bigger head that mom had sowed together for her. Pretty pathetic that she calls a stuffed me by my name but not the real me. I watched the two of them double over laughing while holding there stomachs while I glared at them. But suddenly I felt Momo tense in my arms and I looked down at her to find her staring up at Izuru who was smirking down at her. She cowarded away a bit and pushed more into my hold. That's when I decided to take her back to her room. _

Before I could remember anything else, my phone started to ring and I lazily looked at the caller ID. Momo. I pushed the talk button and placed it up to my ear.

"Hey, squirt. Good morning." I greeted her.

"You left me without saying good bye!" She screamed into my ear.

"I'm sorry. But to be fair I did say good bye you were just asleep." I countered her.

"When are you coming home?" She asked me lowly; sadly. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Soon."

* * *

**Chapter three! Hope you liked it! I know it's not that great, considering it was sorda just a little filler I wrote. But next chapter, I'm skipping two years so it'll be better, I promise you! Please review! :D **


	4. Home again

_Previously:_

_"You left me without saying good bye!" She screamed into my ear._

_"I'm sorry. But to be fair I did say good bye you were just asleep." I countered her._

_"When are you coming home?" She asked me lowly; sadly. I sighed and took a deep breath._

_"Soon."_

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Four**

**"Home again"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

_Three Years Later:_

"So I put my hands up! They're playing my song, And the butterfly's fly away, Noddin' my head like yea Moving my hips like yea I got my hands-"

"Would You shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I gritted my teeth together. I couldn't believe this. I had been driving on my way home for three hours listening to Emmett sing to Momo's CD I had stole for the journey into college three years ago. I have never hated a piece of music so much in my life, once the CD was done, he'd replay it over and over again and that wasn't the half of it. He sang so fucking loud that I couldn't even hear the real singer, and Emmett was a horrible singer. The worst.

"Oh come on! Lighten up! It's a good day, your going home to your family for the first time in years and your taking me along!" He said excitedly. I huffed out a breath of air to calm myself down. Emmett Lakes was my room mate for the last three years and annoying as hell. It just happened to be he was my best friend and had convinced me to bring him along with me because his on line girlfriend lived in my hometown and he was desperate to meet her.

"Yea, yea. Sure what ever." I agreed with him. I watched the rode carefully as I tried to remember the way back home, everything was remodeled in my town and it was becoming difficult to find my way around. Emmett looked out the window and then back at me with a chuckle.

"Are you anxious to see jail bait!" He teased as I rolled my eyes. I had told him all about the twerp and he found it hilarious, unlike me. Emmett constantly tests my patients with that subject and it gets pretty fucking aggravating.

"She's not jail bait anymore." I hissed out at him, he shrugged.

"But your still robbing the cradle." He suggested with a sloppy smirk, I glared at him from the corner of my eye and then back at the rode.

"I don't think of her like that. I was a teenager. I had hormones and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I simply stated. Emmett laughed at me and shook his head.

"Toshiro! Don't lie! You were dreaming just last night about her! And they weren't Innocent sibling dreams either." The look on his face was devilish and at the moment I just wanted to kick his ass out of the car and continue on. But I'd have to come back for him later and this guy always found a way to have fun so it would do me no good.

"I was not. Your making that up, how do you know what I dream about?" I asked him bitterly. Sure, I had dreamed about Momo last night. I always did but he didn't know that, and I wasn't giving him one more thing to aggravate me with. He smirked at me and reached to his right, pulling the handle that lowered his seat down and got into a laying position. He curled his body up into a ball and placed his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Momo!" He moaned out and I snorted lowly. I couldn't help it, he was just horrible at acting. He began to pant and then toss around on the seat. He looked like a dieing fish out of water. He finished after a bit and he opened one eye to look up at me. "That was you." He informed me.

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"How do you know, your never awake to see it. It's hilarious though, dude. You should see you sometime." He informed me. I just shook my head at his stupidity and kept on driving. "You know, You never told me much about her, is she pretty?" He asked me with a smile on his lips. Pretty was an understatement.

"Sure." I simply answered while taking a left. I began to recognize my surroundings and smiled to myself. I was almost home and the first thing I was going to do when I got there was get away from this nut case before I exploded.

"Is she nice?"

"Yea"

"Sweet?"

"Yea"

"Good in bed?"

"Yea... wait! No!... I mean I don't know!" I Could feel my cheeks heat up and that wasn't like me. I lowered my head with a scowl on my face as Emmett doubled over laughing. He was getting too much of a kick out of this whole thing and I was really debating on kicking him out of the car.

"I can't wait to meet her. She sounds promising." I looked over at him and saw the gleam in his eyes.

"Your not touching her." I growled at him with a glare. He only chuckled and shook his head.

"I was just kidding man! I have someone else anyways." He assured me of his on line crush. I rolled my eyes. I seriously think someone was messing with him because this girl seemed too perfect to be real. He had told me all about her and there conversations but wouldn't show me her pictures because he was afraid I would try to steal her from him when I returned home. He was crazy.

"I know. I can't wait to meet her too." I said sarcastically.

* * *

When we finally pulled into the drive way I was thanking God that none of the traffic lights halted me and made me spend extra time with this insane creature. Sure he was my best friend but hell! Three whole fucking hours in a car with someone who can't sing and trying to aggravate you would drive you insane! I parked the car quickly and ordered Emmett to get the bags unloaded while I went to announce my arrival. I walked up the stairs carefully as I remembered the day I left them and now I was back. I couldn't wait to see everyone again, but mostly Momo. But I couldn't admit to that because then I'd get myself into trouble again.

I reached for the handle of the door and took a deep breathe before twisting it and pulling it open with a bright smile on my face.

"I'm ho..." I stopped as my smile disappeared and a sight I never in my life wanted to see came into my vision. Momo was laying on the couch with her arms wrapped around the neck of the person leaning over her with a shocked expression on her face as she looked at me. My blood boiled at My eyes met with Izuru in seconds and I was ready to dig a grave even though I was extremely tired. I watched her struggle to get from under him and once she did, she was running towards me with a smile on her face. I wasn't so pleased. When she jumped into my arms, I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

"Shiro! I missed you so much! I'm glad your home!" She greeted me, but I was not really caring about what she was saying, but the second she tried to pull away from me, I growled lowly at her and she stiffened and help still. I looked up at Izuru who was smirking and standing up from the couch, walking over towards us.

"Toshiro! It's been forever since we last saw each other hasn't it!?" He said happily. I only glared at him.

"Get out of my house, ass whole. And you stay away from Momo. She's too young for you." I hissed at him, not caring for his friendly gesture. He only shrugged.

"Well, I should go actually. It's getting late and you've just arrived home and I think Momo would like some time to be with you. But I should let you know that I will not stay away from my girlfriend for long, mind you." He told me casually. I felt Momo's body stiffen in my arms at his words. I was glad, cause she had every right to stiffen, just wait until I got her alone and she knew what was coming. He walked over to her and I and bent down to try to place a kiss on the top of her head but I pulled her away from him and shoved him towards the door. He just smirked while shaking his had. "I'll see you later, baby." He told Momo while blowing her a kiss. When he closed the door behind him, I yanked Momo in front of me and grabbed her chin between my pointer finger and thumb, like a parent does to there child when they are angry with them. Momo whimpered slightly and looked up at me.

"Care to explain, twerp?" I growled at her as I cornered her at the wall, our bodies almost touching. She looked down and didn't answer. "I'm waiting!" I yelled, she flinched and yanked her face away from my hold. She then took a step forward and pressed her fully grown body against mine and her face scrunched up.

"You left me! I told what would happen if you left me!" She yelled back at me, her eyes watery. I glared at her as her small hands grasped onto the collar of my shirt and her body shook slightly. "I-I didn't know what to do! I-"

"So you go and take a fucking child molester as a shoulder to cry on! Of all the people in this fucking world! What is wrong with you!?" I cut her off. She just looked up at me, trying to glare but her tears were preventing her of doing a good job but I was glaring. I never glared so hard in my fucking life. "I left you thinking you could handle yourself, but it's obvious your still just a little girl that doesn't know right from wrong!"

"No! You left me because you couldn't handle the fact that you wanted me and couldn't keep your hands off ever since you gave me that hickey! Your damn college was just an excuse to get away from me!" My eyes widened at her. "Y-You had another month before you had to leave! That's why mom and dad never told me! Because they thought they had more time! You know how much it hurt to know you left early to get away from me! I looked up to you! I loved you! A-and I was so angry with you! Izuru was in the store that day when mom took me with her to get milk and I just wanted to get back at you for hurting me!" She screamed but ended in a whisper. My eyes widened as her tears fell down her eyes. She groaned lowly and thrusted her head into my chest as her sobs broke loose. I wasn't happy still but I still wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Dude! Your all over my on line sweet heart!" I fucking groaned as I yanked Momo off of me again and we both looked at Emmett who was carrying all the bags. Momo's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. "Marrissa! I came to see you! I-I just couldn't go my life without meeting you!" Emmett looked as though he was going to cry. I rolled my eyes as my blood started to flame up again.

"You ass whole! This is Momo! My step sister!" I screamed at him. He looked at me strangely and then at Momo who was bright red. "Fuck, all I wanted was to come home and rest but now I'm stuck having to dig three fucking graves for three very stupid people!" I yelled. Momo looked up at me surprised.

"But, I only messed around with him and Izuru." Momo whispered confused.

"Yea, but you'll be joining them so I don't have to worry about your sorry little ass. Although all my luck, you'll find away to mess with the other dead boys around you!" I yelled into her face. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Life was fucked up.

* * *

**Chapter four! I hope you all liked it! Please review! ;D**


	5. This is my bed!

_Previously:_

_"Yea, but you'll be joining them so I don't have to worry about your sorry little ass. Although all my luck, you'll find away to mess with the other dead boys around you!" I yelled into her face. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest._

_Life was fucked up._

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Five**

**"This is my bed!"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"For the last fucking time! She's not Marrissa!" I yelled into my best friends face. We were in the living room, watching a movie about some woman loosing her memory and her family trying to get her to remember. Momo was in her room, where I literally locked her in, to make sure she'd be safe from my wrath. Today wasn't the best day for her to push my patients. I checked on her ever few minutes to make sure she didn't climb out the window or some other stupid Idea like that.

"Well, her name might not be Marrissa, but her personality still could! I know deep down, that she is Marrissa!" He told me dramatically. I rolled my eyes and slouched down into my seat. Emmett had been trying to tell me that Momo was his dream girl. Boy, was he in for a surprise. Momo was nothing like this Marrissa girl he had described to me. She was the complete opposite.

"What ever Emmett. She's still off limits to you, either way." I stated lazily with a shrug. He sighed and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, starring at the T.V. I only smirked and shook my head. After a few moments the front door squeaked open. I turned my attention to my mother as she walked through the door. When she saw me, her face lit up and she ran across the room and in golfed me into an embrace. She was nearly in my lap because I was still seated.

"Oh! Toshiro, honey! I'm so glad your home! We all missed you so much!" My mom ranted as she looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her.

"I missed you too." I told her. Her face went into a scowl.

"Then why didn't you come visit us! Not even a phone call! You could have been dead and I wouldn't have known." She threw at me. I just shook my head.

"I...had a lot to do all the time. I'm sorry." I explained. She just smiled warmly and hugged me again.

"I'm just glad your home and safe!" She told me. She pulled away from me and stared over at Emmett with a confused look on her face but then it brightened up. "Oh my God! You must be Momo's new boyfriend! I'm so glad! We've been having a problem with her and another boy lately and I'm so happy she moved on!" My mother said happily. She was smiling from ear to ear and Emmett just sighed and shook his head.

"Marrissa and I aren't allowed to be... She's 'Off limits' as some of us put it." He replied annoyed as he rolled his eyes. My mom looked confused and she looked back at me for an answer. I sighed.

"Emmett is my best friend from collage who I had to drag along with me so he could meet his on line girlfriend, Marrissa, but then when we got home, we figured out it was Momo on a dating site messing around with him, not his dream girl. So now hes angry that I won't let him go out with her." I explained to my mother. She chuckled slightly but then sighed.

"That girl. I swear. She was the sweetest thing in her time, but then you left and everything went wrong." She said sadly. I looked up at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. There was no way Momo had changed because I left her. My mother took a seat between the two of us and she shook her head.

"She just, I don't know, I guess you could say, got involved with the wrong crowd?" She stopped the think for a second. "Well, she started out lying to us and saying she was spending time after school in the library but really she was sneaking off with that Izuru kid. Then when we found out, your father forbid it and she got angry. She started to sneak out and run off until late hours. It worried us. Now, she's always disobeying and lying to us. We even caught her smoking out in the back yard when she thought we were at the store. Your father and I are sending her off to a military school in a few weeks. We can't take it anymore." My mother explained. My heart stopped instantly. I stared up at her in shock. They couldn't send her away.

"Mom, I'm back now, you don't have to send her off. I'll take care of her." I explained, trying to sound serious but I think it came out more as a panic. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, I don't think you can help her Toshiro. This isn't your fault. I know you just got back but you need to understand. She needs help." My mother tried to explain. Emmett got up quietly and walked out of the room. I knew he didn't want to get involved in this.

"I can help her."

"Darling, it's only a few years."

"Don't take her away." I whispered. I was shocked it came out of my mouth but I couldn't help it. I had just gotten back and I didn't want her to leave.

"It's already decided." She told me sternly as she stood up and was about to walk away.

"What if you see a difference in her behavior? What if in these few weeks I can get her back to her normal self?" I asked quickly. My mother stopped and looked at me other her shoulder. She was quite for a second but then sighed.

"Then I guess we wouldn't have to send her anywhere, would we?" She asked as she stepped out of the room. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had some work to do.

* * *

"Momo! Get out of my bed!" I yelled at the small sleeping bundle curled up on the left side of my bed. She groaned softly as she pulled a pillow over her head. I had came in to get some rest to find the twerp in my bed, asleep! My anger was flaring as i Ripped the covers off of her. And that's when my breathing stopped and my body tensed. She was in a really small pink shirt, that reached a bit above her bellybutton and a pair of white boy shorts with pink pock-a-dots. She was _sexy_ and I couldn't help the naughty thoughts that were running through my head.

"Five more minutes!" She groaned as she tried to reach for the covers. I wouldn't let her have them back even if someone had a gun up to my forehead. I just starred at her as her eyes fluttered, lazily open. A yawn escaped her lips and I gulped. I had spent two years away from her, not coming home once, just to get my thoughts about her in check. But it looks as though it didn't help one bit. "What do you want?" She asked tiredly as she looked straight at me.

"Get out of my bed." I said weakly. She looked confused and first but then shook her head and stretched her legs and arms. I groaned and closed my eyes when I saw her body lay straight out and the mental pictures came to me. She giggled softly and I knew she knew what was going on.

"This is my bed. You left so I took it." She explained to me. When I opened my eyes I saw a smirk plastered on her face. I glared at her. The sexual tension was still around us, but I wasn't going to let it get in the way of me and my bed.

"No, twerp! You knew I was coming back someday. This is my bed and your not sleeping here. You have your own damn bed." I hissed at her. She only rose and eyebrow and shook her head. I groaned and glared at her for a few moments but then sighed. "Come on, Please, get out of my bed, Momo. It's been a long day and that's my spot." I said nicely and tiredly. I watched her debate on it for a minute but then she sighed and jumped out of my bed and I smirked. That was really easy. "Thank you." I told her as I slipped into the spot she was laying in and pulled the covers back over my body. Her warmth was still there and I was welcoming it in. It also smelt like her. I was in heaven. But in a matter of seconds my body stiffened again when I felt the other side of my bed sink in. The skin of her thigh brushed against mine and I made a noise that I hopped she didn't hear. "Momo! What the hell do you think your doing!?" I yelled.

"You said that was your spot, but this is still my bed." She answered matter-of-factly. I grunted and gritted my teeth. I was about to pull my hair out.

"Get out."

"No."

"Momo, this is my room!"

"No! It's my room!"

"Momo!..Now." I separated the words for her understanding. When she didn't make a move, I sighed and took matters into my own hands. I slammed my body into hers and she gasped as she fell off the side of the bed. I tried to hold back my chuckles but it was nearly impossible. "Now go get in your own damn bed." I told her. But just when I thought I had won, her body was on top of me. My body went tense and I gritted my teeth. She was sitting on my back and I could feel the skin of her upper thigh rub against my bare back.

"That wasn't nice!" She whined.

"neither will what I'm about to do to you, if you don't get off of me." I warned in a low dark voice. She got the message of my tone because she went very still. I waited for her to get off of me and when she did, I let out a sigh of relief. I glanced over my shoulder to the girl next to me. She was sitting up in bed with a goofy smile on her face. "What?" I asked lazily.

"You want me." She said with pride. I stiffened.

"No. I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Please, I have old ladies that are more appealing then you." I lied.

"Oh really?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips. I nodded. "Well that's not what this is letting out." She whispered as she quickly moved her hand toward me and brushed against my erection. I hissed as she pulled it away and giggled.

"That wasn't funny. Don't do that again, Your my step sister." I warned her. It didn't seem to bother her because she was still smiling.

"But you do want me." She insisted. I groaned. She had a one track mind and I was about to push her off the bed again if she didn't shut up and go to sleep.

"Okay. Maybe I do want you." I tried to settle this so we could go to bed. But the next thing that left her mouth took all the tiredness out of my body.

"Then take me." _There was nothing in the world I wanted to do more at the moment._

* * *

**Chapter five everyone! This chapter is probably the worst one so far but I was in a hurry. I'm sorry! I hope you still liked it. I had something to say in this authors note but I can't remember what, so I guess I will have to tell you next chapter if I remember XD. Please review! **


	6. Divorce

_Previously:_

_"Okay. Maybe I do want you." I tried to settle this so we could go to bed. But the next thing that left her mouth took all the tiredness out of my body._

_"Then take me." There was nothing in the world I wanted to do more at the moment._

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter six**

**"Divorce?"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"No." I forced myself to say as I rolled my body over to face the wall and not her. My lower region was crying and begging to turn around and take it back. To tell you the truth, my whole body and mind were saying the same thing. I felt like on of those people with the bad and good angels on there shoulders. I really wanted to go with the bad but you always have to go with the good.

"Why!?" She asked me, stress in her voice. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because you my sister!" I told her as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. Which it was. I couldn't sleep with my sister, it was wrong! I don't know where she got the idea that it was okay.

"I won't be in the next week or so!" She yelled at me in anger. I whipped my body around and stared at her. The room was pretty dark but I could make out her figure and small details of her face. I rose an eyebrow. She wouldn't be my sister in another week? That was a loada crap. I stayed quiet, waiting for her to explain. She got the message. "While you were at college, mom and dad told me something they had kept from us for a long time, you weren't here and never came to visit so they didn't get a chance to tell you." She started. "I'm not really an adoptive child." My blood went cold.

"Your my real sister, then!?" I screeched. I wasn't comprehending this right.

"No! Shut up and let me finish!" She hushed me. "I am not an adoptive child, Our mom is my mom and-"

"So your half my real sister." I groaned. Great, we were related and I had made out with her and gave her a hickey. That was sick; I was sick. I liked it better when I thought she was just adoptive. I heard her take in a shaky breath as though she was angry.

"I'm going to hit you with that lamp if you don't shut up and let me finish!" She yelled while pointing to the lamp on the bed side. I nodded towards her to continue. "Well, our mom is my real mom and our dad is your real dad. You have a different mom then me, and I have a different dad then you." She explained to me. I rose an eyebrow.

"That's impossible, my parents and I were living together just fine and then they wanted a new child so they went and picked your seductive as up." I countered her. There was no way what she was saying was true. My mom and dad were my mom and dad.

"I was living with my father for the life I hadn't been living with you. Don't you remember being there when mom and dad married? Mom was on drugs, badly, that's why you had to go live with your grandma for three years, because dad was trying to help her. When she got over her drug use, she had to fight in court for me for a year. Think about it Toshiro!" She explained to me. I did think about, for a while. And it came to my knowledge that she was right. I remember themgetting married because I was the ring barrer and I had dropped one of the rings in the cake batter when I was playing with it and then tried to replace it with a green life savers candy. Everyone laughed at the ceremony. I remembered staying with grandma and the litter of kittens her cat had and she kept them all because I loved them.

"So, how does that make you not my sister, your still my step sister." I broke off the thoughts and asked. I was so out of it right now. I didn't know when I had started to think of Momo's mom as my real mom. _Momo's mom_ that felt weird to say.

"Well, they are getting a divorce soon! Things aren't working out for them." My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could read her face now. She was lying about that, I could see it in her eyes. They weren't getting divorced. Mom said she and dad had decided to send Momo off. They were still working together. I knew better then to fall for that. But then again, I could play around with this.

"Fine, on the day the divorce is final, come in here and I'll give you the ride of your life. But not until you are officially not my sister." I smirked at my deal. I watched her face debate on it for a second but then she smiled and placed her pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise?" She asked as if she were still a child.

"Pinkie promise." I told her as I laced my pinkie with hers. I felt a wave of heat go through my body at the contact and I groaned slightly. She must have noticed because she giggled and slid over to me. She pressed her whole body against mine and I hissed as she laid her head on my chest and rubbed her face closer to me. I watched her eyes drift closed in a matter of seconds. And that's when it hit me. Momo had lied about the divorce, but she also struck the deal. Something was going on here.

* * *

"Shhh... Your going to wake him." I heard Momo's soft voice whisper to someone. I kept my eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a booming laughter and I instantly groaned to myself. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I was going to have to.

"God! You don't know how fun it is to wake him up! We could like, put whipped cream in his hand and tickle his nose! He always falls for that one!" Emmett informed her. Momo giggled slightly and I felt her shift on the bed until I felt her body back up against mine and I sighed in relief. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer as I took in the sent of her hair. "I'll go get the whipped cream." He whispered and started to run out the door.

"Don't even try it, or I'll shove the whole can up your ass." I groaned out as I opened one eye to the blurry surroundings. My sight started to become clearer and I only smirked at Emmett's pouting face. I felt Momo shift in my arms slightly to look up at me. I gazed into her glittering brown orbs and smiled down at her. She smiled back with the cutest smile I had ever seen. I didn't know what had gotten into me this morning, maybe while I was asleep I finally understood that she was really my step sister. I didn't just have to call her that to make myself feel better for all the things I had done to her.

"Dude, I'm sorry about your parents." Emmett's voice rang out. I looked at him in confusion. That was random.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. Momo's body stiffened slightly. Emmett looked at me strangely.

"There down stairs signing divorce papers as we speak, didn't you know about it?" He asked me. My whole body went stiff. He was lying. Momo had informed him about her plan and she had convinced him it would be a great prank. I tried to tell my self. I glared down at the girl in my arms and she shivered slightly. I pushed her body away from mine and angrily yanked myself out of bed and tried to make it to the door but stripped when my legs got caught in the sheets. I groaned and angrily stood up while Emmett laughed at me. Momo said a week! She said a week! I angrily marched myself down stairs to see my mother and father sitting on the couch with papers in front of them. I glared and marched the rest of the way down. I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't care.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing!?" I yelled at my parents. They both looked at me, along with a guy sitting across from them. Momo ran up to my side and I glanced down at her angrily. She lowered her head to the ground. My mother and father just sat there and then looked at each other.

"You didn't tell him?" They both said at the same time. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I know what's fucking happening, I can't believe you two could do such a thing!" I yelled as I ran out of the room. I wasn't going to let them try to convince me about how it was better for everyone or that shit. I pushed Emmett out of my room, ignoring his questions and slammed the door shut. My little bad angel on my one shoulder was whispering in my ear that now I could have Momo in any way possible. I felt like ringing his little neck because right now I didn't give a fuck. My parents were getting divorced and they didn't even tell me!

I heard my door open slightly and I buried my face further into my pillow. I was so angry that I could punch a whole in the wall, but I wasn't going to. Someones small footsteps walked along the floor and I ignored them. The person took a seat at the end of my bed and the way they sat down I could tell it was either Momo or mom. She carefully ran her fingers through my hair and I came to the conclusion it was my mom until she spoke.

"T-Toshiro yo-"

"I know! I fucking know Momo, I pinkie promised right? Is this what this is about!? Well then by all means, come here!" I yelled at her while grabbing onto her hands and yanking her on top of me as I turned around. She yelped slightly when her chest came into contact with my hard one and my lips smashed against hers in a rough hated kiss. She whimpered lowly, trying to push me off. But I wasn't going to have that, she wanted this so I was going to give it to her whether she liked it or not.

I rolled her over so I was on top and started to attach her lips more forcefully. I was so angry, not with her but I was taking it out on her. I shouldn't have been doing that, but she wants it. She fucking wants it so bad that she'd come in here for it right after I found out, knowing I was over the top angry. I bit on her lower lip hard but she wouldn't open her mouth so I thrusted my tongue into it. She groaned slightly and tried to rub her legs together but I pushed them apart and laid in between them, making it impossible for her to create friction.

I slid my hands under her tank top and rubbed my fingers over the skin of her stomach. She, once again, tried to push me away but I only became more angry and pushed my hands up farther, under her bra, and started to squeeze her soft mounds, getting a hiss out of her. She yanked her mouth away from mine and started the breath heavily.

"Toshiro! Will you just listen to me for a second!" She yelled at me. I looked at her, her eyes were burning with lust, anger and guilt. I could read it all but I didn't care. I pushed my mouth back onto hers with too much force for her to pull away again. I heard her whimper lowly as I pressed my body more firmly into hers.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!" My whole body went tense, as I felt Momo's do too. I snapped my head towards the door and counted my last seconds of living.

* * *

**Okay, this is chapter six. I'm so sorry if it is rushed, but I was trying to get it updated this weekend before school because it's going to be hard to update during the week. I hope you all don't dislike it too much. I know I've been rushing this story and I promise I will try and slow it down. I also have posted a new story called "Not So Gay For A Cheerleader" I know that's not rushed, please go check that out and review. :D The sequel the "what money can't buy" is almost finished and I think this story has about nine to thirteen chapter left. I hope you stick with me and review! **


	7. Kidnapping

_Previously:_

_"Toshiro! Will you just listen to me for a second!" She yelled at me. I looked at her, her eyes were burning with lust, anger and guilt. I could read it all but I didn't care. I pushed my mouth back onto hers with too much force for her to pull away again. I heard her whimper lowly as I pressed my body more firmly into hers._

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya!" My whole body went tense, as I felt Momo's do too. I snapped my head towards the door and counted my last seconds of living._

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Seven**

**"Kidnapping"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

Momo wiggled a bit under me, trying to move away, but i was stiff. I couldn't take my eyes off of our mother... her mother, standing at the door. I felt my cheeks turning red as my heart started to thump against my chest. I couldn't believe this! My life was so fucked up! In the corner of my eye I could see Momo staring up at me, trying not to look towards the door. I wished I hadn't looked either. My _step-mother_ was staring at us with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open. This was a living nightmare.

"Done with the divorce papers?" I hissed towards her with a glare, trying to get off the fact that I was on top of her daughter doing naughty things to her. Momo pulled her body upwards and from under me until she was in a sitting position, I moved too, sitting next to her with our legs touching. My step mothers eye brow rose and a frown over took her features.

"What are you talking about?" She hissed back. I looked at Momo for a minute and noticed the pleading in her eyes. Her hands were trembling and she was assaulting her lower lip with her teeth. She was scared and I could tell by her body language.

"Momo told me all about the damn divorce, when were you planing on telling me? When you were half way moved out?" I asked bitterly. I pulled Momo into my arms and rubbed her back because I couldn't stand the fact that she was scared. I just couldn't. I felt her tremble lowly as my fingers ran through her soft hair and she rested her head on my shoulder, burying her face into it so she didn't have to look at either of us.

"Divorce?" My step mother laughed bitterly and shook her head. "We are selling the house! We were signing the papers to make it official! Your father and I are thinking about having another child so we are moving to a more welcoming environment!" She screeched at me. I stiffened lowly and Momo looked up at me. I should have been angry with her, I should have yelled at her but right now, I was more concerned with two things. One, her mother had caught us and two my father and her mother were going to have a child! That meant another reason why I would have to stay away from the girl in my arms. I sighed angrily.

"Aren't you too old to be having me kids?!" I yelled back at her. I could care less about the house but this new child thing was going to drive me crazy.

"Aren't you old enough to know not to screw around with your step sister?" She shot back. I stiffened and so did Momo. I was hoping we weren't going to go through with this conversation. I was hoping we would skip over it. She chuckled darkly at our faces. "You think I don't know." She stated with the shake of her head. "I know about the hickey, and the kiss. Anything else, I would rather not learn about. I didn't say or do anything because they were separated by a long period of time and I knew that they weren't on purpose. I knew, Toshiro, that you wouldn't let it get too far because you were a smart child and knew how to correct your mistakes." She sighed angrily and stormed over to the bed, I hugged Momo tighter to me. Her mother took a seat on the bed.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to the two of you but, Momo, I'm going to call the school board and see if I can get you into your new school in the next two days. If they won't take you that early, then, Toshiro, you aren't welcome here until she's gone." She explained. Momo snapped her head in her mothers direction and her eyes got wide.

"No! You can't! H-h-he just got home! I haven't seen him in years!" She cried as she gripped onto my shirt. I noticed the tears in her eyes began to form and I didn't know what to do. I missed Momo for the years I was away, I don't know what would happen if I spent so much time away from her again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow this to carry on. It's wrong and when the new baby comes you aren't going to let it think this is okay. I won't allow it." She informed us as she stood, she grabbed Momo by the upper arm softly and nudged for her to come along. Momo sniffled once and looked at me. I only glared up at her mother. I wasn't in the greatest mood right now.

"You can't take her away from me, _I_ won't allow _that._" I countered her. My step mother just shook her head and sighed, pulling Momo to her feet and out of my arms. I didn't object because I knew it would make matters worse at the moment. But she wasn't taking Momo away from me. I wouldn't let her.

"You don't have a choice. You can do what you want, because you are an adult. But Momo is still under your father and I's wings, she still has a year of school to finish and she's still counted as a child by the law. You have no say in what we do with her as much as she does." She informed me while walking away and out the door, with Momo behind her. Momo turned and looked at me for a split second and that's when I realized she meant more to me then I thought. I wasn't going to loose her.

* * *

"Momo's leaving tomarrow. Are you coming with us to the air port?" My father asked as he stood in my door way. I was on my bed, looking up at the sealing with my arms crossed behind my head. I didn't look at him as the moon light beamed through my opened window and across the darkness of my room. The board must have agreed to her coming early. I sighed and flickered my eyes towards him but up to the wall again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered harshly to him. He only sighed and walked over to my bed where he took a seat at the end. He was silent for a few minutes, just staring out the opened window and into the shaded shadows of the night.

"Because, your making a mistake and I'm going to help you correct it, son." He told me lamely. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him with a glare.

"What if it isn't a mistake?" I countered him. He only chuckled and I wrinkled my nose. He thought this was funny?

"Isn't it? Your lusting after your sister." He informed me. He didn't understand. I didn't think of this as only lust anymore. There was something else. Another reason why I wanted her so bad and why other girls couldn't compare to her. She had a hold on me, there was something about her.

"Step-sister." I corrected him. He only sighed again and looked at me with seriousness.

"Do you seriously think that something good could come out of this?" He asked me bitterly. I remained silent. "Think about it. You're siblings for God's sake. Even if it's step your still siblings."

"Then get divorced if it's such a problem for the two of you that we are sibling." I hissed at him. He glared at me for a second but I didn't care. If it meant so much to them, then they could fix it. They could get divorced and make it not as bad.

"Her mother's more then likely pregnant already, Toshiro."

"And what if Momo is too?" I countered again. He just stared at me and then finally sighed and stood up, making the bed squeak from his departure.

"I know she isn't, according to her mother you didn't get that far. But this attitude is just proving to me that you have a long way to go before you are even ready to consider fighting for her to stay here with you." That was all he said to me as he left the room. I scrunched my face up and I stared at the roof and thought about his words. I knew what I was going to have to do.

"Well then, I guess I need more time to get ready, don't I?"

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when I was curtain our parents were asleep. I had four hours before they left for the air port. I gently opened my bed room door and tip toed out of my room. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

"Dude, every things loaded up. Hurry before we get caught and then we'll be sent to military school with Marrissa too!" Emmett's voice boomed lowly as he rushed me. I only rolled my eyes at his name fore Momo.

"Just go wait in the car. You're driving." I ordered him. He only nodded and crept down the wooden stairs and I chuckled lowly when one of the wooden panels squeaked lowly and he jumped. I slowly made my way past our parents bedroom door and towards Momo's. I opened it and entered while trying my hardest to hurry. I glanced at her sleeping form and noticed her cheeks were puffy and stained with tears. She didn't want to leave as much as I didn't want her to go.

Quickly, I made my way to her sleeping form and knelt down next to her. She was too gorgeous for her own good, with her plump pouty lips parted slightly as she breathed in slowly and her big brown eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Her body was curled up into a ball and her hair was a mess. I smiled lowly as I ran my fingers through it. I stiffened when I heard the sound of a plate down stairs and that's when I decided I couldn't waste anymore time. I quickly stood up and slipped my arms around her form. One under her shoulders, while the other was wrapped around the back of her knees. I cradled her head in between my shoulder and my ear as I heard her sigh softly and her head shift.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled sleepily. I only chuckled and started towards the door.

"Kidnapping you." I whispered back. She sighed slightly again as she struggled to lift her head off my shoulder and look into my eyes. Hers were half way closed and her mouth was parted still. She smiled lazily at me and laid her head back down.

"Sounds nice." She whispered as she fell back into a world of dreams. I chuckled slightly and started down the hall quietly until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I froze. The only place I had to hide was behind a huge plant in the middle of the hall way and right now, it was better then nothing. I quickly kneeled down behind it and placed Momo on my knees and I ducked both of us behind it.

"She told him we were getting a devorce." I heard Momo's mother say. I wrinkled my nose and glanced down at the sleeping princess in my arms. "I really don't want to send her away." Her mother whispered, hurt. _Then don't send her, ass hole._I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through Momo's tangled hair. She moaned slightly and shifted in my arms. I stiffened and everything went silent.

"Did you hear that?" I heard my father say. I cursed in my head as I held Momo close to me. They were going to find us. I felt my heart start to beat faster as I heard there foot steps approach us. Why couldn't they have been asleep!?

"You don't think he's in there with her, do you?" I heard Momo's mom his angrily. They were going to check, and then see us on there way there. I had to think fast or my chances of getting out were gone. They kept on walking towards us and that's when I decided that I was going to try something stupid and crazy. The plant was about the size of two of me and the pot was up to my knees. It was going to have to work to my advantage. I took a deep breath as I held onto the sleeping girl in my arms and thrust my shoulder into the plant as it fell over and right onto our parents. It didn't hurt them, but it would take them a minute to get untangled. I quickly stood up and ran backwards, away from the exit because I couldn't get past them if I tried.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya get back here this instant!" I heard my father yell. But just like Momo's mother had said earlier, I can do what I want because I'm an adult. I ran through Momo's bedroom door and threw her onto her bed, She shrieked as the impacted woke her up and I could feel her stare on me as I locked the door and began to move her dresser in front of it. Not too long after it was in place the knob rattled and a bang was heard from the other side of the door. "Toshiro! Open this door now, or so help me I will call the police on your sorry ass!" My father yelled.

"What's going on?" Momo asked in a scared voice as she watched me pull a bag out of the closet and through some of her clothes into it. I had decided not to bring anything for her and just buy her new things, but while we were locked in her room and I was trying to think of a way out I might as well packed something for her. When I was finished, I zipped it up and threw it to her, which she gasped but caught anyway. I ran over to her window and opened it as wide as it would go and glanced down to where Emmett was outside the car staring up at the house, and then noticed me. He seemed to get the message because he began to run over to the side of house and started to push a trampoline below the window. I gave a thumbs up.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her as I grabbed the bag from her and ran back to the window while throwing it down to Emmett.

"Y-yes." She whispered to me. I ran back over to her and picked her up off the bed and started to walk towards the window. Momo's eyes widened as she started to thrash around in my arms. "N-not that much!" She shrieked as I only smirked down at her, sitting her on the window sill.

"Make sure to land on your back, keep your head leaning up so it doesn't make contact." I whispered to her. She looked at me with scared eyes but nodded softly. I only smirked as I kissed her softly on her lips. "Ready, 1-2" I helped her get ready to jump in the right way. "Don't scream, 3" I told her as I pushed her out. I know she wanted to, but she didn't. I watched as she bounced several times on the trampoline but Emmett got a hold of her and pulled her off and got her into the car. I watched as he started it, they were waiting for me. I climbed out the window, about to jump when the door busted open and the dresser knocked over. My father was in the door way, Momo's mother behind him, and he had a gun in his hand. I had two options.

Get caught and hope for a rescue.

Or jump and get shot.

* * *

**Chapter 7! I hope you all liked it. I made it extra long because I didn't update last weekend! I'm sorry about that, but I didn't have time. I will be updating every weekend since that is when I have free time. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! I am on my way to start on the chapter for ****Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'****.**


	8. Step Out Of The Car

_Previously:_

_"Make sure to land on your back, keep your head leaning up so it doesn't make contact." I whispered to her. She looked at me with scared eyes but nodded softly. I only smirked as I kissed her softly on her lips. "Ready, 1-2" I helped her get ready to jump in the right way. "Don't scream, 3" I told her as I pushed her out. I know she wanted to, but she didn't. I watched as she bounced several times on the trampoline but Emmett got a hold of her and pulled her off and got her into the car. I watched as he started it, they were waiting for me. I climbed out the window, about to jump when the door busted open and the dresser knocked over. My father was in the door way, Momo's mother behind him, and he had a gun in his hand. I had two options._

_Get caught and hope for a rescue._

_Or jump and get shot._

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Eight**

**"Step out of the car"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

I glared at the two in the doorway. My father had a stern look on his face, daring me to make a move and Momo's mother looked at me worryingly. I didn't know what to do, either way could end badly. If I let them catch me, Emmett might not be able to get me out of it this time. If I jumped, I could get shot badly and not even make it to the car, then Emmett would have to help me and that would give these two enough time to get down the stairs and out of the house to yank Momo out of the car and have us both in trouble.

"Where's Momo?" Her mother asked in a worry voice. I watched her terrified eyes scan the room for her daughter, but she couldn't find her. I knew she cared for Momo and didn't want anything to happen to her, but this was half her fault too.

"She would be safe and sound in her bed if you wouldn't have threatened to take her away." I told her with a glare her way. She frowned and my father pulled the little nub on the top of the gun back with a little click, telling it was ready to be fired. I laughed. "Real classy. Pointing a gun at your son. I should take notes from you, huh?" I bitterly joked his way. He didn't seem pleased because he only gritted his teeth and ignored my comment.

"Momo's in the front yard somewhere. Go get her and I'll deal with my son." My father told Momo's mother. She nodded and began to move to leave. I watched her figure disappear and I knew I had to make a decision quick. "Toshiro, get off the window seal." My father instructed, but I just sat there. I heard my step-mothers steps go down the stairs and that's when I made my decision. I smirked at my father and yanked my body backwards, out the window. His eyes widened and he pulled the trigger. I winced as the bullet skimmed across the skin of my ankle and I growled. My body hit the trampoline and i Quickly rolled off of it, limping to the car. I heard my father scream something from the window, but the pain in my ankle was too over baring to be able to listen to his words.

"Let's get out of here, her mothers coming!" I yelled to Emmett as I jumped into the front seat, pushing Momo's small frame in the middle of the two of us. She stared at me for a moment, taking in the pained look on my face and then glanced out the window as Emmett started to pull out into the rode. I glanced up to see her mother running at us but it was too late because Emmett was zooming down the rode. I looked in the rear view mirror to watch her mothers form run into the rode behind us and fall to her knees, barring her face into her hands. I knew she was crying.

"Take me back." I heard the girl next to me whisper. I yanked my head in her direction, staring at her in shock. Then I realized that she was watching out the back window and feeling bad for her mother. I gently took her cold hand in mine, she tried to pull it away but I kept a grip on it.

"So they can send you away? I don't think so. Military school isn't a peachy and fun place you know." I informed her, trying to shift my ankle a bit but wincing at the pain. I glanced at her again and noticed her gaze directed at my foot. She watched for a minute as I held it completely still, where the bleeding wound was hidden behind the other foot. But when the blood started to leak out and a puddle began to form around my foot, her eyes widened.

"They shot you!?" She screeched causing Emmett to look over at me in shock.

"The bullet only skimmed the skin of my ankle, no big deal." I tried to explain as if nothing was wrong. Emmett smirked and shook his head, about to say something stupid but Momo interrupted him.

"Yea, and thats why your wincing every time you move it a bit. Let me see it." She told me, patting her lap with her hands, trying to get me to put my foot on her lap. I laughed.

"Your crazy." I told her before looking out the window. I could see her scowl reflecting in the glass but I ignored it, until I felt her yank my leg up onto her lap anyway.

"Mother of...ugh!" I yelled as my hands made contact with my forehead. The wave of sting that overtook my body was way more pain then I had ever felt in my life. Emmett's laughter only made me angrier.

"They sure got you good, didn't they?" He asked with a smirk of amusement, I only glared and watched Momo's expression as she frowned and examined my ankle. The blood was oozing out slowly and getting all over her creamy thighs as she ran her fingers over my toes softly.

"Give me your shirt." She turned to me and said. I looked at her for a moment longer, but then pulled the material over my head and handed it to her. I watched her rip it apart and start to bandage the wound. I hissed as the cotton made contact with the flesh and I groaned. Emmett chuckled at me and Momo just rolled her eyes. When she was done she looked over to Emmett. "Pull over the car and let him in the back. He needs to rest and keep it up." She explained. Emmett nodded and slowed the car down, pulling off to the side of the rode. I opened my door and slowly began to get out, Momo helping me slightly. When I finally was out of the front seat, I pulled on Momo's hand to follow me. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow but followed.

"Your laying with me." I instructed her, I watched her open her mouth to protest but nothing came out. I opened the back door after closing the front and flopped down into a laying position wincing a bit at my ankle but making sure Momo didn't see. She stared at me for a second before a turned on my side, giving her room to get in too. She hesitated but climbed in. When the door was shut Emmett started the car up. "We need to get out of the state as soon as possible before the police get too involved." I told Emmett as I put my arms out and Momo climbed in, laying next to me. She cuddled herself against me and closed her eyes with a sigh. I wrapped her up in my arms, watching her drift to sleep.

"I know. I have two routes we can take. Ones a back woods route, hardly populated, but it's very long and another thats city like and it's half the distance. Which shall we take?" His booming voice asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"The back one, we need to stay isolated as much as possible. Them being awake through us off big time, we don't have time to spare." I told him, watching as Momo's mouth gaped a little and her chest rose and fell with her breathing. I was smiling and I didn't even notice.

It was quiet for most of the ride. Momo was asleep and I wasn't far behind her. Emmett had one of his ipod earphones in and he was bobbing his head to the music while driving. My ankle was feeling better. The bleeding had stopped and now it was just limp, relaxing and healing it's self. I yawned lowly and glanced down at Momo before smirking. I gently laid a kiss on her forehead before resting mine against hers. I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

"Shiro-chan?" I heard a soft voice whisper. I scrunched my eyes shut more before letting them flutter open. I was met with a worried look from the girl above me. I frowned a bit from her expression. I was about to ask her what was wrong until I heard it. Behind us were sirens. I was about to shoot up in my seat but Momo pushed me back down. "They'll see you!" She hissed. Her voice was a whisper still.

"How'd they find us!?" I yelled to Emmett, placing my arm around the girl next to me.

"I don't know. They just came out of no where, I can't keep running from them. Maybe I did something wrong and it's for a ticket! Pull the blanket from under the seat and place it over the two of you." He instructed. I didn't waste any time and unfolded the wool blanket, placing it over our two forms. Momo coughed slightly from the dust but then went still after curling back up into me. "I'm pulling over now." Emmett warned us. It wasn't long until the car was slowing and then stopped. We listened to the sounds of a door opening and Emmett getting out the meet with the police.

"Do you think they are looking for us?" Momo whispered to me, in a panic. I looked down at her and noticed the look on her face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's a possibility. But don't worry, if they are your only going to military school for a year or two. I'm going to jail." I thought for a second until I added. "Practically the same punishment." I concluded. Momo giggled a bit, but her worried expression was still there. She was afraid that they were looking for us and I had to admit, I was too.

"Take my mind off of it, Shiro-chan." She whispered in a purr. I looked at her and rose an eyebrow but then smirked. I slowly lowered my head down, fanning her face with my warm breath. I watched her eyes flutter shut as I got closer to her lips. I could feel her own breath fan my face as she parted her lips a bit. I pulled away.

"Kissing you would be wrong, you know, since our parents aren't really getting a divorce. I don't know why I thought they were." I told her before pulling back. I watched her eyes open and she glared at me. I knew she knew I was punishing her for lying to get me to have sex with her. She groaned and started to turn her body around so she wasn't facing me and I watched her arms cross over her small figure. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I buried my face into her neck and sighed. "What are we going to do? They are having a baby. It makes this so much more wrong then it was before that fact. If they have that baby, we can't be together. You know that, right?" I asked her against her neck. She was silent for a second and the nodded against me.

"But," She turned to face me again and wrapped her small arms around my neck. "What if I were to get pregnant first. They wouldn't have a choice but to not be able to stay together for our childs sake." She was smirking up at me. I didn't know if she was serious or joking. But I didn't find it funny.

"Your too young." Was all I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"You were going to take me the other day!" She whined and pressed her body into mine more. I groaned at the contact and unlaced her arms from around me neck, trying to get the pressure of her body off of mine before it was too late.

"I wasn't thinking straight." I told her.

"You were thinking with your other head, the right head. Now your just trying to deny this for no reason! Why else did you kidnap me!?" She fought back, trying to repress herself against me. Half of me was telling me to give up, to let her have it her way because I wanted it that way too. But the reasonable half of me was winning and I was glad.

"There's a reason why I kidnapped you, but it wasn't to use you as a screwing toy." I hissed at her before flipping her away from me again so her back was to me placing her hands behind her back and holding them there. She wiggled to get free but I didn't let go. "I suggest you stop this right now or I will find away to take you back and you can stay in your military school for a while." I warned her. She sighed and nodded before I let go of her and she just stayed face away from me and wouldn't talk. I wasn't going to send her back no matter what but I had to do something to get her to stop.

Before I could try to talk to her again, the back door opened and the covers were pulled off of us. The cool wind pierced our skin and I shuttered.

"Would the two of you please step out of the car for a moment." The police officer instructed in more of an order then a question, Momo stiffened next to me and I couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

**Chapter eight! Hope you liked it! Please review! =)**


	9. Memories

_Previously: Before I could try to talk to her again, the back door opened and the covers were pulled off of us. The cool wind pierced our skin and I shuttered._

_"Would the two of you please step out of the car for a moment." The police officer instructed in more of an order then a question, Momo stiffened next to me and I couldn't help but do the same._

** "My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

** Chapter Nine**

** "Memories"**

** By: Regina Guthrie**

The man was staring at us with a serious face. His arms were crossed and his eyebrow raised. I was frightened, more then frightened. I carefully climbed out of the car, Toshiro fallowing me. He seemed to be just as scared. His arm automatically wrapped around my waist when he was fully standing, bringing me closer to him. I watched the man before us, watching our every move. As if he was looking for something.

"Can I please have your names?" He asked, pulling a small notebook out of his back pocket and a pin. I gulped. I didn't want to be taken away from Toshiro. I didn't want to go back and not see him for years. I couldn't let it happen.

"Kashi Shino and her names Karri Littleton." Toshiro lied, moving his fingers a bit over my side, trying to calm me I guessed. It was hard though, I was no wheres near calm. I watched as the ink from the officers pin leaked onto the paper, writing our fake names down and i felt sweat form on my cheek. I glanced over towards the officers car to see Emmett speaking with his partner, who looked bored with what ever Emmett was saying.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to write you all a ticket. This rode has been closed and there for you are trespassing onto private property." He explained, ripping the sheet off the not pad and handing it over to Toshiro. I sighed in relief. Toshiro nodded while reading the sheet.

"I was unaware. We'll get off it as soon as possible." He replied, pulling me closer to his side. I felt butterflies form in my stomach and a small grin formed on my lips. The officer nodded, taking a second glance at me, but this time smiled.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before. You look familiar." I tensed as his words hit me and I felt Toshiro tense too. He stared at me for a moment longer but then chuckled. "I can't place you right now, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." He informed me, I knew where he saw me. Probably a missing persons picture just put up on the T.V or something. He turned to Toshiro. "Well, I have another shift to take down the rode, you need to get off of here on the next exit."

"Will do." Toshiro nodded in reply, withdrawing his arm from around me and pushing the small of my back to get into the car. I climbed in and closed my eyes with a loud sigh of relief. Toshiro waited for the officer to walk off before climbing in with me and shutting the door. "That was a close one." He whispered while grabbing my hand in his and entwining our fingers. I smiled.

"Yea." I whispered out.

We waited a good five minutes before Emmett finally climbed into the front seat again and turned on the car. I glanced over too Toshiro, who's head was laying back against the head rest of the seat, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I smiled to myself before cuddling into his side.

"We have two choices here, we can take the highway the next exit that comes up, or we can continue forward and hope for no more cops." Emmett informed us, while driving the car back onto the rode, going a good pace.

"Keep going. If we take the highway, someone is bound the recognize the plat number on this car, if we run into anymore officers, we act stupid and make up another set of fake names." Toshiro mumbled out. "Once we hit the next state we'll continue half way in and then stop at a hotel to rest." Toshiro instructed.

"Isn't this exciting? Kidnapping and runing from the cops. We should do this more often." Emmett chuckled to himself. I sighed and closed my eyes. We were in for a long ride. I didn't even think we were half way out of the state we were in now.

After about an hour, I looked over towards Toshiro again. He was sound asleep and breathing heavily. I smiled at his sleeping form, but then frowned. I truely wished he would just give in. I wanted him to have me, I wanted to belong to him. My mother had told me that my virginity was an important part of every woman, and before giving that treasure away to someone, they had to be sure it was the right person. The one they wanted to spend forever with. The one they loved because once it was gone, you couldn't get it back.

Even though my mother thinks I'm completely helpless now and a bad child, I took that piece of advice from her and held onto that part of myself and didn't give it away on mere curiosity. I saved it for the man next to me. I truly love him, I really do. I wanted to share my first time with him. So what if he was my step-brother. We weren't even related.

I remember coming home with my mom for the first time and seeing this boy outside, waiting in the snow. It's one of my very little memories from when I was so young. Come to think of it, he's in all of the few I ever had from such a young age. I admired him from that very moment. He had built the prettiest snow man my eyes had ever seen and I was overjoyed to meet him.

I remember the night his friends stayed over and I heard a noise in my room. I didn't think twice of who to go run to. My mom and dad were no wheres in my mind. I wanted Toshiro. When I ran out there and Izuru was staring me down with that look in his eyes that scared me way more then the sounds in my room, Toshiro was the one who took me away from him and kept him away from me. That is, until I let him back in when Toshiro was away, so far away he couldn't keep Izuru away from me, protect me.

As I began to develope into a woman, and I was begining to reconize boys more then just the coodies they had, that was when I began to look at Toshiro in a bit of a different light. I had never really seen him as my brother, maybe when I was younger but once I hit nine I began to understand that he was more of a friend to me. And when I did begin to notice him as 'cute' or maybe 'hot' I was thirteen.

He was really mean to me, after I think about it. Always calling me names and pushing me around. But I still continued to follow him. I thought he was the greatest thing in the world, I still do. I wanted to be just like him. He had so many friends and all the girls liked him. He was smart, brave and caring... when he wanted to be.

But the one thing that I will never forget was the first day he gave me a door into loving him in ways I didn't think you could love someone. He had gotten so angry when I had told him Izuru had taken my virginity that he was rushing out the door at a really late hour just to go kick his ass. I was shocked and amazed. And deep down, I was thrilled. He was going to go beat up a boy _for me. _He was angry when I told him I was lying, but when he gave me my first hickey, my heart soared. I acted like I hated it, but inside my heart was swelling with happiness. He had teased me for forever about my body and eyes and it was making me feel as though I wasn't good enough for him. But once he shared that moment with me, my hopes rose.

And they fell as time passed by and for months he didn't touch me or show any signs of feelings for me. By that time I had convinced myself that he liked me too and I was way over my head. Kinda, head-over-heals for him. It was so bad that I would keep the phone in my room, waiting for his girlfriends to call so I could tell them how he was only interested in one thing and how he was cheating on them. Any lie that would make them break up with him.

He caught me on the phone once and chased me down, taking me to his bed to try and bite me again. He ended up kissing me though, and it was amazing. Like the things you read out of magazines and books. My toes curled and I had butterflies in my chest. My insides were burning and my most private area was beginning to hurt. I was so happy but then he pulled away. I felt my heart break into pieces as he moved away from me, cursing at himself.

I had never been in such a deep depression when he left for collage. I was sad and lonely, no one to talk to or play around with. I wanted him back. When our parents had spilled that Toshiro wasn't supposed to leave for another month, my heart broke even more. I didn't even know it was possible. I cried myself to sleep every night. I tried to call him but he never picked up after the morning I had talked to him when he left.

Mom was going to the store and I had decided to go with her. When we arrived Izuru and some of his friends were in there, stealing cigarettes from the counter while the cashier was in the back. I don't know what possessed me to go over there. But at the time all I could think about was how bad the one I truly loved had hurt me, and it was the only way I could think of to get back at him.

When I did go over there and talk to him. Izuru had looked me up and down as though I was a piece of meat, and it scared me. But I was so angry at Toshiro that I didn't care. Weeks passed and I hung out with him way more then I should have. I felt as though I had to, even though I didn't want to. When he kissed me though, I wanted to throw up. It wasn't the same as kissing Toshiro. My toes didn't curl and those butterflies weren't there. I just felt disgusted. But I stayed with him, because I was stupid.

When Toshiro had came back home, and walked through the door while Izuru was there, I was so happy to see him. He was so angry at me though but I really didn't care. I had missed him for the years he was gone and I was glad he was back.

After that I tried everything to give myself to him. I wanted to show him how sorry I was for kissing Izuru and for hanging around him. I wanted to show him how much more mature I was and how much I loved him. But he pushed me away every time. I understand that he doesn't want me because I'm his step sister but it hurts just the same either way.

"Wake Toshiro up and tell him we are here." Emmett's voice rang out to me, breaking away my trip to memory lane. I sniffled slightly and nodded. My cheeks were wet. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. My whole body hurt and I was shaking. I didn't want to wake Toshiro up while I was like this, but I had to.

"T-T-Toshiro, wake up." I whispered as I shook his shoulder softly. He groaned and his eys began to flutter open. Our eyes connected and his widened before he shot up in his seat.

"What's wrong?" He panicked as he searched my face. Whipping my tears away with his thumb. I shook my head.

"Nothing. We are here."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update. I was in the biggest writers block of my life with this story and then it hit me, why not give you readers a little bit of Momo's half of the story? So I hurried up and wrote this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be up faster next time. **


	10. Why Don't You Want Me?

_Previously:_

_"Wake Toshiro up and tell him we are here." Emmett's voice rang out to me, breaking away my trip to memory lane. I sniffled slightly and nodded. My cheeks were wet. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. My whole body hurt and I was shaking. I didn't want to wake Toshiro up while I was like this, but I had to._

_"T-T-Toshiro, wake up." I whispered as I shook his shoulder softly. He groaned and his yes began to flutter open. Our eyes connected and his widened before he shot up in his seat._

_"What's wrong?" He panicked as he searched my face. Whipping my tears away with his thumb. I shook my head._

_"Nothing. We are here."_

**"My step-Sisters' a walking sin"**

**Chapter Ten**

**"Why Don't You Want Me?"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The Warm air rushed at my skin as we entered the building and the sounds of the people around us over took my hearing. I looked down at the beautiful woman beside me who was nestling closer to me as we approached the front desk where the cashier stood. Momo was wrapped up in the blanket we had used to cover ourselves during the police incident. Her head was ducked down and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

When she had woken me up her face was red, her cheeks were puffy and wet from her tears and I didn't know what to do. She refused to answer me when I asked her what was wrong, but now she was acting rather strange. She wasn't talking at all, not even when I asked her something. She'd just look at me and look away.

"We need two rooms please. One with two beds and the other with a single." Emmett advised the man. Momo and I stood a few feet back, that way he couldn't get a good look at us up close. The man stared at Momo for a moment, but handed Emmett the sliding cards anyway.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Kira Deluxe Resort." He told us as he told everyone else. Emmett nodded and then began to walk towards the elevator and we fallowed. Once inside, Emmett pressed the eighteenth floor and the doors began to close. They had placed us at the top.

"This place is really decked out! I made a fabulous choice!" Emmett praised himself. I rolled my eyes and settled my arm around Momo's shoulders pulled her closer to me gently.

"Izuru's dad owns this hotel. We can't stay here long." Momo whispered out. I snapped my head around to look at her and my eyes widened. I should have known from the name of the resort.

"What's the chances anyone will recognize us? Do they know you personally?" I asked Momo hurriedly. The guy at the front desk did look her over for a moment. Momo shook her head.

"I met his father once. But not good enough for him to remember me. Izuru would be the only one who would actually recognize me in a moment notice, and I doubt his father is taking him to _this_resort this weekend. They have a million." Momo confirmed. I searched her face for a second but then sighed in relief. The missing persons list wouldn't make it here quick enough for them to catch us before we left anyways. Chances are, no one is really going to go full out looking for us anyway. We're step siblings and old enough to take care of ourselves. Kids run away all the time.

"Okay, so we should be good for a night or two." I whispered out. The bell dinged and the doors slid open as we climbed out and began to walk down the hall way. It was a very classy place. Small fountains in the middles of the halls and plants all over the place. The floor was white marble and the sealing was made out of mirror. I was in awe and by the looks of it, Momo was too.

"Yep, the best choice I've made in my life!" Emmett yelled as he tossed me our key. "You go ahead and go to your room, I have a date with that hot spring down at the loby!" Emmett yelled in excitment as he raised back to the elivator. I chuckled to myself as I led Momo down the lin of doors.

* * *

I stopped in front of our door and slid the card through the slot. I waited for the light to turn green before pulling the Handel down and letting us in. My breath hitched when we entered the small room.

"Oh wow." I heard Momo say as she glanced around. It was like a mini-home but way better. Like the inside of a castle or mansion. "They must make a lot of money off this place." Momo whispered as she walked in and put her attention on a vase by the entry to the kitchen. It was polished white with pink and blue flowers and vines painted onto the sides.

"And it's cheap, so more people come to stay and then come back. Hell yea they are making a lot of money off this place." I heard her giggle and my heart stopped for a second. Momo turned to look at me and my whole body became hot for some reason. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath." She told me, blushing under my heavy stare. I nodded slightly and watched her retreat behind the door that I suppose led to the bathroom. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair while searching for the bedroom. I really needed to calm down, to get myself under control.

When I did find the room and I climbed into one of the glamorous bed pieces I couldn't help but let my mind travel.

_"No! If-If you go, I-I-I'll sleep with Izuru and be his girlfriend! I promise you!" She threatened me. I sighed and shook my head at her again. She was shaking out of control and she looked like she was a mess. I sighed._

_"I'm ho..." I stopped as my smile disappeared and a sight I never in my life wanted to see came into my vision. Momo was laying on the couch with her arms wrapped around the neck of the person leaning over her with a shocked expression on her face as she looked at me. My blood boiled at My eyes met with Izuru in seconds and I was ready to dig a grave even though I was extremely tired. I watched her struggle to get from under him and once she did, she was running towards me with a smile on her face. I wasn't so pleased. When she jumped into my arms, I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest._

What if I had taken her threat too lightly? I began to become inraged with the thought of _my Momo _and that prick together. When I had come home, he was on top of her and they were in a pretty not innocent position. I groaned. He could have taken her to _this_ hotel too and maybe _this _room, in _this_bed. I shook my head at myself. That was just over exaggerating. This was a whole State away and the chances were already slim without that fact. But it didn't stop me from still thinking about it.

Before I knew it, the door began to creak open and Momo eased into the room, her clothes in her arms while her body was wrapped in a white silk robe. Her hair was down and wet as it cascaded down to right above her breasts. I felt my body begin to heat up again as she placed her clothes on a chair near a desk and then made her way across the room, hopping into the bed next to mine. I rose an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to try to steal my bed, or rub up against me or try to annoy me or something?" I asked playfully. Trying to lift the mood because I knew there was something wrong with the girl across the room. She pulled the covers over her body and scooted to the middle of the bed. She shook her head before laying down.

I climbed out of bed and moved towards her. I got on top of her small covered up figure keeping my hands planted on each side of her head in order to keep half my weight off her. She glanced up at me for a second, but then looked to her right.

"Momo wha-"

"Toshiro, I'm tired and I don't really want to talk to you right now." She told me bitterly, gabbing onto the blankets and trying to pull them over her head but I snatched them out of her grip. I scanned her face as she glared up at me and a frown appeared over my features.

"If you want me to take you home I will." I told her. I didn't want to, but if she wanted to go home I'd take her home.

"No."

"Maybe your changing your mind about this whole thing."

"I'm not!"

"Maybe you realized you want Izuru more then me now and you don't know how to tell me."

"That's not true!"

"Then why are you acting like this!"

"Because you don't want me!" She screamed at me, and I shut up. I stared at her with unbelieving eyes. I didn't want her? She was crazy!

"Momo Hinamori, I went against our parents wishes, kidnapped you, got shot in the foot, lied to the police and I'm still running from them. I'm pretty sure I want you." I confirmed to her in a matter-of-fact manner. Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes were glossing over.

"Then why won't you let me give myself to you?" She whispered while whipping her tears from her eyes. I stared down at her for a moment lost. But then it clicked and I groaned at the thought of taking her. I eased my face down until it was cradled between her neck and shoulder. I felt her body shiver.

"It's unbearbly hard I must tell you."

"Then why not just give in?" Her small voice quivered with anger and hurt. I placed my lips on her neck and began to suck on the skin lightly. She tasted so sweet, so innocent.

"Because I respect you. Because I care for you. Because I want to protect you." I told her as my breath against her skin caused her to break out with goosebumps and my ego raised a bit without me noticing.

"But I want it."

"And you shall have it in due time." I told her professionally and she smiled, the smallest of smiles but it was still there. I slowly climbed off of her and laid beside her, pulling her to me and tucking her head under my chin while wrapping her in my arms.

That was the last thing I remembered before I was awoken to find the room empty and I was the only one inside...

* * *

**I decided to update twice this weekend to make up for the time I didn't update, I hope you all continue to read and review!**


	11. Important

I hate to inform you all that chances of this story or any of my others being finished are very low. I'm very sorry but I have no more passion for writing for this couple. I still love them of coarse, but when I go to write for them it is very hard.

I have a new couple in the naruto section that take my breath away. It's so much fun to write about them and a lot easier. So there for, I have moved to the sakusasu or sasusaku section. If any of you are still interested in my stories or are a sasusaku fan, my username for that fanfiction account is:

s a k u r a . u c h i h a . 6 1 4 (take the spaces out)

I hope some of you go to my new account and stick with me. I do enjoy writing and I have an idea for a chapter story for sasusakuconcerning the holocaust. Right now on my account I only have oneshots, but once again I hope you take the time to read them.

I love all of you that have stuck with me and I apologize for leaving. I'm not saying that I'm defiantly not finishing this story, I might come back, but then again I'm not sure.

Thanks for all your support

Forever yours,

Regina Guthrie


End file.
